What More DO you Want?
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: A sequel to 'You Make Me Feel So High' From James's POV... what is it that Lily wants? Looks? Personality? Brains? Chicken? He didn't know!


****

What more DO you want?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. Jo does.

Summary: A prequel to 'You Make Me Feel So High' From James's POV... what is it that Lily wants? Looks? Personality? Brains? Chicken? I don't know!

* * *

"Hey, Evans!" James Potter eagerly called out to the petite redhead, as she descended into the Common Room.

Lily turned towards him slowly, "What?" she asked him coldly.

"Well, you could be friendlier…" James pointed out as nervously licked his lips.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So I could. But why would I be to _you?_"

"I am not a monster," the seventeen year old protested weakly.

"Really?" she smirked, a sly glint in her eyes.

James opened his mouth, about to defend himself, when he snapped it shut again and sighed a bit sadly.

"Right, Evans."

Lily Evans genuinely looked shocked; Potter, sharp-tongued witty Potter, had no self-righteous response? How could that be possible!

Apparently it was, Lily thought as she watched him silently headed back into the Boys Common Room.

'What's up with him…?' she wondered, starting to feel a bit guilty.

* * *

"Haha, Moony, and then, and then, Snivellius, he, fell flat on his face and-and, hoo hoo, nearly broke his nose and…" Sirius Black's amusing account of what happened in the afternoon with Snape, their arch enemy, was cut short by a deep mournful sigh.

"What's Moaning Myrtle doing in the James's room?" Peter Pettigrew squeaked out, terrified that he would face the mourning ghost.

However, it was not the ever-depressed Myrtle, but James Potter who was lying flat on back and staring at the ceiling of his four-poster's canopy forlornly.

James heaved another heavy sigh as Black bent over, roaring with gleeful laughter.

"Erm, James? Mate…?" Remus Lupin asked tentatively.

"Why me, Moony?" James sighed, throwing up in hands in defeated frustration.

"Why you what, Prongs?" Remus asked as he cautiously seated himself on the sofa opposite to his lamenting buddy's bed

"I have been after her since I was 12. My first crush, and the last one, for that matter, has been her. I have tried everything I can possibly think of. Flowers every single day. I spend all my pocket money on Valentine's and Christmas at her. I even tried to be her friend! But…NO…Anything I do is not enough for her. I am not enough for her…" James concluded, gulping loudly as he fought tears.

His best buddies exchanged a look; they had an idea who he was talking about, and Sirius threw himself next to James and sighed sadly as well, mocking James.

Remus gave Sirius a dirty look that clearly said, 'that-is-not-how-you-make-him-feel-better' and opened his mouth to explain what possibly his best bud could not be doing to woo the fiery brunette.

"You know, for her sake, for HER sake, I stopped picking on Snape. I started calling Snape 'Snape' and not Snivellius…" James continued.

Sirius finally looked serious as he thoughtfully remarked, "that _is_ a pretty big sacrifice."

"Exactly! I just plot the plans that you all act out, I don't do it. But….noooooooo, that ain't enough for HER. I am still not a nice guy; she can not speak to me civilly! She almost called me a monster today! She thinks, I, yes, ME, am as terrible as Snape! I mean, c'mon!" James ranted as repeatedly hit himself on the head with his charms text book.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he swished his wand to stop James from injuring himself.

"Well. You have obviously done a lot." Remus spoke up.

"YES!" James interjected.

"Then what is it that you HAVEN'T done yet?"

"Hmm…"

"Wait a minute! I know! Why don't you sing and dance in front of her!" Sirius exclaimed, clicking his fingers and wearing a proud grin on his face at his brilliant idea.

"You mean…serenade her…in public?" Remus raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"YEAH!" Sirius stood up and jiggled a bit while humming the Cool Witches' latest single.

"Um…I dunno…" James bit his lip, looking uncertainly at the silent Peter.

Peter shrugged in response; well, that was no help.

"I-I…what about if I…." James began mischievously, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

"MY LADY!!" James happily exclaimed, startling Lily.

"W-what?" she squeaked, looking terrified.

"My fair lady, I will make the London Bridge fall for you, if you told me to! I will buy you the best Honeydukes' BEST Chocolates EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOUR LIFE! I…I will do anything. _Anything!_ Your wish would be my command! I will sail the Pacific. I will swim in the frozen Atlantic Channel if you ask me. I will do anything!! Anything for Lily Evans! I will die for you. I may die, but my love for you shall never die. I…, James Potter, today proclaim an unconditional, undying love for YOU!" James bellowed as he bounced in front of her, a huge bouquet of water lilies in his hands.

"Um?" she gaped at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"Um um?" he prodded her, a maniac grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh. Uh…Um…(clears throat) I-uh-well-t-that…u-u-hh…gotta go…" she muttered as she left James in the flowery scent of her perfume.

"What did I do wrong now, Paddy?"

"Give up, yeah?" rasped out Black, who was practically choking with laughter.

James turned a blank face on the remaining of his friends, expecting something. However, all he got was a shrug from Peter and trying-to-avoid-his-eyes Remus.

"Time for Plan B then." James nodded once, determination etched on his handsome face.

Fortunately, James Potter never had to use Plan B. (which was doing ballet in front of her in tutu--Hey, James was desperate enough to listen to Sirius's advice!) For that very night, the Head Girl decided to pay him a visit…

"What the heck are you doing here?" a groggy James squawked out in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Lily mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

"Excuse me? Uh…look, Evans, um, well, uh, see the, afternoon, and uh I…well, I am terribly sorry if I…" James nervously stammered.

"No, don't say anything. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean it. You are not a monster, Potter." she gave him an abashed half-smile.

"I am not?" he squeaked; he seemed to have lost control over his voice. Well, wouldn't you too if _Lily Evans_ came to chat with you in the middle of the night at your Head Boy's Room? And then actually talked to you politely, apologized, _and _smiled at you!? James gaped at her with a open mouth as she made herself comfortable on his sofa.

"You wanted to talk to me?" James finally mumbled to her as he tentatively seated himself next to her; frankly, he was sweating buckets…he had never, ever been THAT close to her. James gulped softly as he watched her fidget a bit and struggled to find words.

He internally sighed like the lover boy he was; the moonlight was making the soft-looking, pink cheeks, and the crimson locks absolutely ravishing. He had never ever seen her without makeup; in his opinion, she looked ten thousand times better, truthfully she looked like a sweet, innocent angel; her almond-shaped green eyes darted around his room, taking in the unmade bed, the books that cluttered the room, his broomstick, and to his horror, the underwears that had been carelessly thrown by him on the study table that afternoon. He felt himself turn red and mentally beat himself up for not listening to his mother's constant nagging, or what now seemed helpful advice, to clean up his room.

"Uh…Li-uh Evans?" he gulped.

"Oh call me Lily, it's ok!" she gave him a huge grin that left him temporarily unhinged.

"Ok. Lily. Um. You had something to say?"  
"Yes, your butt-Argh, I mean, uh, my Charms text! You found it right?" her big sea-green eyes begged him.

James nodded slowly, mesmerized by the green orbs' deepness; he had always thought that her eyes were an unusual shade and the best part of her, and up close, his breath was taken away as he stared into them. So entranced was James Potter that he didn't even register the mention of 'his butt'. Well, that is what love does to you, so can you blame James? No, no you can't.

James may not have noticed what Lily had just uttered, but Lily did. The combined sight of James hazel eyes and the embarrassment of what she had just said turned Lily's already red face to scarlet.

She nervously broke the gaze and tensely asked him, "well…well…what…w-hat did you um, read?"

"Read?" he asked blankly, finding the soft red lock that had escaped her pony and was now softly hitting her on the cheek absolutely fascinating.

"Yes. Read. In my C-charms text." she prodded him.

"What did I read?" he asked looking totally completely lost.

"What did you read?" Lily asked him, sounding desperate.

"I…I… just some notes." he complied her with answer, all the while his eyes following her that stray curl on her cheek.

"Notes? What notes?" Lily gulped nervously.

"Just some…you know, these little cutesy, girly notes. Like, erm, there was this one that went like this…wow, if he only knew how adorable he looked when he blushed!" James trailed off, his cheeks ripening to a bright red.

"Oh. RIGHT. And…?" squeaked a terrified Lily, unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, James didn't notice anything like that since he was now was staring at his hands with deep intensity.

"Oh just some doodles, like, roses are red, violets are blue, if only you knew how sexy you were, but you have not a clue!" he recited, his shoulders slumping.

She liked somebody, he was aware of that. More than half of him wished that it was him she was talking about, but Lily's attitude never suggested anything like that.

For the first time, James Potter saw no light at the end of the tunnel. He wondered why he hadn't ever given up on her ages ago; after all she had always made it clear that she despised him. But…she would look at him with that fire in her eyes and she would set his heart burning; she would fight with him, and he would be charmed, not by the occasional spell that she would throw at him, but at the way she would breath hard and there would be an air of satisfaction around her every time she would stomp away. The way she would triumphantly grin at Alice after some fights that he let her win, not consciously, no, but because he would be too busy gawking at her.

He was not like this before. But this year, his feeling had become deeper than a mere crush; he was discovering the real Lily: the sweet, adorable girl who was intelligent but at the same time so gullible. He would eavesdrop on her conversations with Alice and always find something new about her every time; like that she adored pink and black. That her favorite color in a guy's eyes was brown( it is clear to us all that James tried to charm his hazel colour to become some shades darker.) Like she used to like Snape, like she loved him like a friend, like he, Snape, had hurt her so much that the mere mention would make her eyes well up with tears (he found that after Sirius was loudly making fun of him one night in the Common Room and to everybody's, except for Alice, surprise, Lily had fled to her room up in the towers in tears. James then warned Sirius never to make fun of her ex-best friend in front of her.)

That she adored water lilies, that she loved her name, that she wanted a boy and a girl. The elder one boy, whom she dreamed of naming Harry and the girl, Rose. That she loved Quidditch but was terrible at it. That she had a compassionate heart. She could cry watching a Slytherin cry. She valued loyalty, and honesty. (James immediately started speaking a lot more truth and tried to prevent himself from lying) He had found out so, so much about her, but yet, he knew not a fraction about her. He wanted to know her more, he wanted to hold her and tell her that was _she_ the one. Hug her and stroke those auburn locks as they both lay on the green watching the stars. Get married to her and have Harry and Rose. He wanted to fulfill every single wish of hers. He adored her from the bottom of his heart, he loved the way she talked, walked, and her laugh! To hear that laugh, he could die 100 times and then hundred times over again!

But, James realized, none of that would come true because…he wasn't the one. She never thought about him like that. Never.

"James?" Lily's tentative voice broke his reverie.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Look…please tell me what more you read." she softly begged him.

And so he told her. He told her everything he read; the heart-breaking one, the embarrassing ones, and the adorable ones.

"Who is it?" a subdued, defeated voice belonging to Potter asked fifteen minutes later.

Lily got up abruptly.

James stared at her, a bit surprised and hurt; could she not even spare him the agony of guessing the lucky guy's name?

"I can't STAND it anymore!" she groaned desperately and the next thing James Potter knew was that she was there in his arms, kissing him like as if her life depended on it.

'WHAT ON EARTH!?' his mind screamed.

However, he ignored it and fulfilled his long-time desire; hey who knew whether he would live to tell the tale?

* * *

James Potter looked in the mirror the next morning and grinned the widest he ever had.

Apparently he lived. Lily revealed that all the notes were about him! She actually liked him back. And they were actually official…

****

(Last Night)

"OK. I gotta do this…" Lily rasped out as pulled out of their kiss.

"You did everything, Lily. You have made my life…" James murmured contently, sinking into the sofa and sighing dreamily.

Lily chuckled lightly and sank on one knee.

James looked at her curiously, what the heck was she up to?

"James Potter, I am terribly miserably sorry for all the misery I caused you and to make up for it, can I have the favor of going on a date with you?" she grinned, winking naughtily at him.

"Hmm…" he playfully put a finger on his chin and thought for moment.

"You brat!" Lily hit him lightly with a pillow.

"Well. I suppose ONE date would be fair enough." He nodded slowly, his eyes laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Lily laughed as she pulled him into a tight hug.

So they were official. They had a date. They had a nice make-out session, while being careful that they didn't cross the line.

James wondered how Sirius would react when he told him that he had finally gotten the girl he had been chasing for so long.

He grinned gleefully and made his way over to the Common Room where _she _was waiting for _him, _James Potter!

****

Author's Note

Hello, amigos! HOW did you find it? It is not my best, I know. But I am down with a flu and terribly bored so I just spurred one up! I know that it was a bit mushy but what is a love story without any 'cheesy' tag attached to it, heh? ;) I initially did not plan to make it You Make Me Feel So High's sequel but as I wrote it, it just fit in. I really wanted to write one from James's POV. OK, then, dear buddies. You liked it? Hated it? Have suggestions? Criticisms? Feel FREE to tell me! I appreciate just the fact that you read it, and if you review, then, I will just die of happiness and it will make my sad dreary life a bit more cheerful.

**The school is terrible (I know that Another Reason hasn't been updated since…forever. But I have the second chapter written, I do! I just need to hear from my BETA and then it will be up ASAP!)**

**I know that I am cribbing, I can't help it, I hate my life right now. It is just…terrible. So hectic and boring and tiring and feverish… :(**

**Cheer me up by reviewing? I am emotionally black mailing you, I know, but I really, really want to hear from you all!**

**Be sweethearts and review?**

**Love, and prayers that you will not fall sick and that your school life rocks,**

**Ginny**

**…**


End file.
